She's Not Mine!
by buns1974
Summary: John's thoughts as he watches Joss and her date.


This is the first fic in the Mine series and this one is based on John's POV! And depending on how many reviews I get if I'll continue. (hint hint) LOL!

* * *

Seeing her smile at him fills you with a possessive rage you've never felt before but you know that you've got no one to blame but yourself. You know it could you me sitting there on the receiving end of that beautiful smile and come-hither look. You made the decision to push her away for her own good and your own but deep down you know it's a lie.

The real reason is simple…fear. She scares the shit out of you. This five foot plus, beautiful, stubborn, kick ass cop who happens to be an amazing mother and woman scares you. And unlike Jessica, you know Joss won't beg. No, she won't, nor will she plead; she'll simply do exactly what she did, cross her arms over her chest, chin raised with a glint in her eye and with her take-no-prisoners attitude she says, "So be it." And then she simply walked away; not even bothering to look back.

She'll give you exactly what you asked for in her own kickass way; a way that you find so fucking sexy that watching her walk away, hips swaying, leaves you fucking hot and frustrated. Damn, this woman would be the death of him which would be shocking after surviving as a hit man for the CIA only to be taken down by one extremely stubborn pain in the ass woman.

She rouses feelings in you, feelings you thought were dead but she brings them to the surface no matter how hard you try to deny them. Her smile sent your way lightens your heart while a look of disappointment wilts your soul. Sighing you continue to watch like the stalker you've become but can't seem to help yourself where Detective Josselyn Carter is concerned.

She's like a magnet that keeps pulling you back and no matter how much you tug against it always drags your sorry ass back to her. Shaking your head, your eyes narrow as you watch him lead her to the dance floor pulling her just a tad too close for your liking and yet you know, you're the one that set this in motion.

Speaking of motion you watch them swaying to the music her hand resting on his shoulder while the other is being held in one of his. He lowers the other hand extremely low on her waist, almost caressing her ass, no make that his ass. His ass because she's his, he thinks, filled with a jealous rage so strong that he's halfway across the room when the ringing of his phone halts him midstride bringing him partly out of his rage.

Taking a deep breath noticing who's calling, you answer. "What Finch!" You snap out viciously.

"Mr. Reese I don't believe that Detective Carter would appreciate you interrupting her date." He waits for you to acknowledge his statement.

You grip the phone and make a quick exit out of the restaurant. "Finch, are you spying on me?" You ask, already knowing the answer but since you didn't get to take out your anger on her date, you'll settle for Finch.

"Calm down John because we both know my call interrupted whatever violent plans you had for the Detective's date. Plus, I doubt if she would have been too happy with you afterwards."

You sigh and take a deep breath because you know he's right. "Thanks Finch." This was the only response you could give as you disconnect the call. Finch's phone call had saved her date's life because his neck would have been snapped in seconds if your rage had not been put in check. And those feelings leave you feeling once again scared but also exhilarated.

You're scared because she makes you feel possessive, angry, scared, and rage toward anyone who'd try to hurt her or Taylor. You also feel exhilarated because you've finally realized and surrendered to the feelings you have for this woman who has been a constant pain in the ass since the moment you met.

So you decide to surrender because the alternative would be to kill anyone and everyone she dates and you doubt Joss would be too thrilled about that. No you're going to be the one to give in; give in to his feelings for…her. Walking across the street you find a nice spot to watch and wait for them to leave the restaurant.

She's not mine but she will be!


End file.
